Fear of Confinement: Go To Hell
by superwholockedhobbit
Summary: (After Journey's End) The Master takes the Doctor to hell, but what happens when the Doctor meets a certain Winchester? While Dean Winchester is trying to find out who raised him from perdition, the Doctor gets in touch with one of his old companions.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this Chapter is really short and crappy. It is just like a little back story I guess. Please read on. And if you like it, follow, review, favourite! Thanks so much. This is my first fanfiction that I'm actually planning on finishing.**

* * *

><p>He held The Master in his arms, "No!" He cried, "Don't... Don't leave me." The Master's usually bright eyes flickered into pure black, and he saw his reflection in those eyes. They were evil. He backed away slowly. The Doctor heard a low growling sound behind him. "What the-?" He said out loud, before escaping to outside to find the Tardis.<p>

He ran past Baker street. It was raining, and dark, and he could barely see. Some one bumped into him, and all that he could make out was dark curly hair, an over coat, and a blue scarf. He looked back, and another figure covered his view. He couldn't see who, but the man dragged him into an alley. The ongoing growls frightened The Doctor, and that was a very difficult thing to do. Not because he was afraid of dying; No, he's died plenty of times. But He didn't want to go, He couldn't leave the Master. He wanted to help him.

"Well hello, there." A corrupt voice advanced towards him.

"How are you alive?" He asked The Master.

"Shut up! That doesn't matter, now. You are going to suffer." The Master gave a wicked smile, before taking off the Doctor's coat and shirt. He pulled out a switchblade and cut two X's into his chest where his hearts were, as a mark.

"Why are you doing this? I _forgave_ you!" The Doctor said, pleadingly. The Master stabbed the knife into his leg.

"But I _never forgave you_! For what you did to our planet, our people; What you did to **me**." He grabbed at his hair, and faced the night sky, screaming out. "You... You're so forgiving Doctor. Why couldn't you forgive them?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Koschei. I truly am. I'm sorry." The Doctor began to cry, something he almost never does.

"All those people you saved. All of those worthless humans. The millions. But you couldn't save me." The Master laughed sadly, and called out to the beasts that would lead his former friend to his demise. They were invisible, but that made them all the more terrifying. The man lying on the ground could hear them snarling, and he could _almost _hear the foam bubbling from their rabid mouths. They clawed at the Doctor, ripping into the crosses that were already carved into his chest. Brutally tearing his hearts into shreds. The Doctor had felt pain, but never before like this, and the searing burn in his body made him numb.

"I'm sorry, Master." The Doctor whispered, to his friend, his last words.

"Sorry can't save you now. Still forgive me?" The Master mocked him, and let the hounds take what was left of the Doctor's life, as they maliciously left deep gashes in his body, letting him bleed out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up in tight silver chains. He strained to get out of the shackles, but they didn't budge. He looked around, to analyze his location. Just a bunch of more chains, and there were people who were screaming for help, but he couldn't hear them. The sky was a dark crimson red, above him; it reminded him of Gallifrey. He remained taciturn, as he waited for something to happen, knowing that if anything were to happen, it would most likely be bad. In one swift movement, a smiling face stood bright, hovering over him.<p>

"Well hello, again, friend."

**ENDDDD. Did you like it? No, of course not. Anyway, if you could review and tell me what to edit, that would be great! I appreciate you reading this, by the way. I didn't think anyone would. **


	2. Chapter 2- Raised from Perdition

**Yay, new chapter! I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked at The Master. "What are you doing here? Where are we?" He questioned.<p>

The Master laughed maniacally, "Oh, you'll find out, soon enough." His eyes flickered black, and he brought out a knife. He lacerated in The Doctor's cheek, then he kicked him hard, in the gut. The Doctor winced, in agony. Soon, The Master left him, but not before cutting into his stomach, and twisting the knife into one of his organs. The Doctor wanted to cry, but he didn't.

So he just lay there, thinking to himself. He hadn't given up, just yet.

* * *

><p>Dean had been assigned to torture another soul. The name: Theta Sigma. Aka The Doctor.<p>

He placed a metal crown on top of his head. It had little nails placed around the rims. He tightened the screws, which made the nails go deep into the victims skin. He cringed at the screams of the man. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Castiel's feathery wings fluttered, and he opened his steel blue eyes. The hot, misty air was crimson red. Despite the horrid heat, a chill ran down his spine, and through the bones of his fragile angel wings. He immediately knew where he was; Hell. And he knew what he had to do; find Dean Winchester.<p>

He wandered through the chains, and victims of the torture that demons inflicted upon them. They were crying, screaming, and pleading for him to help. But he simply ignored them. He may feel guilty later, but this was for the best. Well, obviously it wouldn't be the best for _them._ He had made sure to be as quiet and sneaky as possible.

He heard a low, quiet chuckle come from behind him. The last person he ever wanted to find him. He slowly turned around.

"Hello, Castiel. It's nice to see you here." The short man said, with a wicked grin.

"Crowley." Cas acknowledged him. With a nod of his head. Crowley moved aside.

"Don't let me stop you. Dean is that way." He pointed behind him... The way that Cas came from. Although he was confused as to why Crowley told him where to find Dean, he didn't question it.

Castiel stepped past him, and turned the corner to find four demons waiting for him. They had those malevolent, pure black eyes. He pulled out the long silver angel blade that he always carried with him. He stabbed the chest of a red haired demon, and his eyes shone with light, before he fell to the ground, dead. He sliced the other one's throat, and stabbed him in the chest, too. The next one was a female. She had long beautiful hair, and it almost seemed to be a shame that he'd have to kill her. _Almost._ He didn't waste time, and stabbed her all of the way through her heart.

He, again, began walking. _Dean_. That was the only thing on his mind. _Find Dean._ He pulled back the thick chains, and saw Dean torturing a man wearing a ripped up, bloody suit. "Dean stop!" He commanded, and the Winchester turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked, dropping the knife in his hand.

"I'm here to save you from perdition." He answered.

"Oh sure, and leave me here." The Doctor muttered to himself, not trying to be rude.

"You can take me on one condition. You take this guy, too." Dean stated, and motioned toward The Doctor.

"I don't know. God told me to rescue _you_, not some guy in a pin-striped suit. And besides, it was hard enough just getting down here."

"Well that's fine, but I'm staying here." Dean said, and winked at The Doctor.

"Hmm... I guess God never told me to _only _rescue you." The angel said, shrugging.

"But we'll have to fight... Them." Dean said, a bit frightened, of the 20 or so Demons that surrounded them, ready to fight. Dean unlocked The Doctor's chains, and let him free. Castiel passed them each a weapon.

For Dean, Ruby's knife. For The Doctor, the colt.

They all went back to back, and killed Demons, by slicing, stabbing, and shooting at them. Finally they split up for the last 6 demons. Castiel kicked one, and the black eyed man fell to the ground. Cas stabbed him in the heart, then turned around and slammed his knife into the other's heart.

Dean slit another one's throat, and he burned up. Then, he stabbed the other's brain. Cas and Dean turned, to see The Doctor being spit on, and kicked. Then Dean realized... he doesn't want to kill.

He took one demon, while Cas took the other from behind. He stabbed his back, all the way through his chest. Dean stabbed the other in the stomach. Then, they helped The Doctor up.

"You okay?" The emerald eyed Winchester asked him.

"Oh I've had worse. But NEVER give me a weapon, and expect me to fight. I've caused enough harm, already." He stated, emotionless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Cas said, feeling bad that he had given him a weapon.

"I didn't expect you to. Nobody ever notices." The Doctor said, "Can we please go now? Before more Demons come."

"Right." Castiel nodded, and grabbed their hands. He closed his eyes, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3- Torchwood Institute

**This chapter took so long to write ugh I suck at writing *sobs* anywho... Here is chapter 3. I am already working on Chapter 4, so that will only take a few weeks. maybe one... Welllllllll**

**word count: 1,226**

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up in a cold sweat. <em>Where am I?<em> He thought. He looked around. **Dark, Cold.** He felt... No pain? Why didn't he feel any pain? He looked at himself. There were no bruises, cut, or stab wounds. He slowly got up off of the ground, and made his way out of the dark alley. He stumbled around, and found his Tardis outside a café. He snapped his fingers, and the doors opened, to reveal the bright, shining lights of the Tardis. He smiled a bit, and took a step inside. The Doctor stroked the metal branches coming down from the wall.

"Oh, I've missed you." He laughed, and sat on the stairs, leading to the console room. He jumped up, and walked over to the controls.

* * *

><p>The Torchwood team looked over Captain Jack's shoulder to see the screen of which he was looking at.<p>

"A blue box!" Jack screeched, euphorically.

Gwen glared at him, not knowing why he was so happy,"There is a mysterious blue box entering Earth's atmosphere, and you're excited?" She scolded. "Well if you're not going to blow it up, then I guess I'll have to." _(Honestly, she was over reacting, and she sure was quick to jump to conclusions.)_ She reached over the lot to push the big red button that was located on the right side of Owen. The button targeted and shot whatever was moving towards Earth on the screen.

Owen grabbed her wrist, "Don't you fucking dare." Gwen gasped, and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Oy! What's the big deal, here? I see a police box in space, I'm gonna shoot it. Prob'ly an alien of some sort or another, right?" She retorted.

Tosh explained that the big blue box was , in fact, _not_ a stranger to them. But Gwen rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Any alien is an enemy of mine." She leant over Owen, Tosh, and Jack, and pushed the red button that would send the inhabitant of the box to their demise.

The missile was launched towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the space ship caught fire, before even entering the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled. 'Jack will be so happy that I'm visiting him! Not just that, but he will also be shocked. It's been a few years. I wonder how he's holding up.' He thought to himself... Well obviously thinking to himself, there isn't anyone else there. <em><br>_

Suddenly, he can hear a whooshing sound, and the room starts to shake a little. The shaking gets heavier, and something hits the T.A.R.D.I.S. hard, inflaming the exterior and breaking the windows on the door. The impact makes The Doctor fall down, and hit his head on the stairs. He tried to stand up, by grabbing onto the railings, but his over-coat was stuck on the bottom of the rail, and he fell again.

The Doctor woke up and saw that he had crashed on Earth (Most likely, considering that he had been hurling towards the surface of that certain planet.)

He took off the brown pin-striped coat, and got up. "Hell.." He gasped looking at the condition of his old friend, "What has happened, are you okay?" He ran his fingers across the Console of the Tardis. As his pale, bony fingers ran along the cold metal, he felt empty.

_Who would do something like this?_

_Why must you humans always be so... violent?_

He forced a smile on his face, "Well I'm going to go look around." He untangled his over-coat picked it up off of the floor, and walked down the few stairs to the door of the Tardis. He slowly stepped out of his big blue box. The Doctor frowned when he saw the exterior of the Tardis. It was broken, and burnt. He laid his forehead against the warm surface, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He removed his sweaty forehead from the scorching Tardis, and backed away. He put one hand on it as if to say, _"Goodbye."_

The Doctor removed his hand, and swiftly turned around, making his over-coat lift a significant amount off of his back. He found that he wasn't located near civilization (Not so much, anyway.) But, it seemed as though he was in a forest with many trees, and on top of that, it was dark. So he walked straight ahead, and hoped to find a sign of human life.

The ground was muddy, and slippery, so that meant it had been raining recently. He carefully evaded any obstacle (Fallen branches, Tree trunks, ... animals... , etc.) But he had ended up tripping a few times, and by the time he had reached the end of the forest, his clothes were soaked and dirty. It had been at least 2 hours that he walked through the damp forest, but he finally came upon a lonely street. The name, he did not know. He couldn't contact anyone, so he sat on the side of the cold dark road, and waited for someone to come.

Soon, though, the old Time Lord became restless, and closed his eyes, _'Just going to close my eyes for a little while. I'm sure that couldn't hurt. I'm not even going to sleep. I'll wait until morning comes.' _That's what he thought. But the brown eyed man fell asleep, with his over-coat hugged around his shoulders, to spare what warmth he could find.

* * *

><p>He heard a car speeding towards him, and he awoke suddenly. He got up, and took a few steps forward, so that the car could see him, and slow down. The car was shiny and black, and it made a lot of noise. The car slowed down and the man in the passenger seat rolled down the window, "Hey, you lost?" He called in a low voice. The man had long brown hair, and, as far as he could tell, was very tall.<p>

The Doctor nodded. The man in the car told him to hop in the back seat, so he did. "Thank you." The Doctor said, and the long-haired man nodded.

"So, what's your name?" The driver asked from the seat to the left.

"I'm The Doctor, and you are?" He responded.

"I'm Dean, the incredibly attractive brother, and this is Sam, the... Other brother." 'Dean' smiled, turning his head back to face the Time Lord.

"Wait, so you're the 'doctor', but doctor_ what_?" Sam asked him, in a very confused tone of voice.

"No, it's just The Doctor, that's the name. Well, not really a name, more like a... nickname? Yes! It's a nickname. A title, even." The Doctor explained, and somewhat rambled his nonsense.

Sam awkwardly laughed, and asked where The Doctor would like to be dropped off at.

"Hmmm... I guess at the TorchWood Institute." He suggested. Dean nodded, and started driving there ( With directions from The Doctor.)


	4. Chapter 4- London

**So I felt really in the mood to write. I think I might actually like this story, but I don't know yet. If people could leave reviews that would be great. This is my new chapter! This one is going to be even longer than the last one! :DDDDD Btw, there is something said later that you'll only get if you watch SPN.**

**º_º**

**Word Count: 2,317**

* * *

><p>The Doctor, along with the Winchesters, arrived at Torchwood Institute. Before they could even get to the door, Jack rushed out and hugged The Doctor.<p>

"Doctor! It's been so long. I'm so glad you're here. How long has it been? How are you? Who are these guys? Are you alright?" Jack asked out of the excitement.

"I'm also glad, 2 years, I'm fine, This is Sam and Dean, and like I said, I'm fine." The Doctor smiled _a real smile._

Dean shifted awkwardly, waiting there while the two friends had a mini-reunion.

"Oh right! Where are my manners? Come on in... just try not to touch the weapons; It makes The Doctor nervous."

The lot walked inside the large building, and the Captain shut the door behind them. Jack walked in front of them, to show them around. There was a glass case of guns attached to the wall. Ranging from a Saiga-12 to a simple flare-gun.

Next, he showed them all of the technology (Where Tosh hacks things and where the different computers and scanners are.) Toshiko was sitting at her computer, and smiled at them when she looked up. When they walked past, Dean winked at her.** ((Damn it Dean))**

Then he showed them the downstairs, but told them it's too dangerous to go in there.

* * *

><p>After Jack had shown the group of 3 around, they made their way over to a small living room (Just a few couches and a small table.) Sam and Dean sat on a small white couch facing Jack and The Doctor sitting opposite of them, but on a black couch.<br>"So umm.. This is nice... haha..." Jack said awkwardly. Ianto came out from the archway, and asked if the 4 if they all wanted tea.  
>"I'll have tea, and you guys?" Jack asked, gesturing to Sam and Dean.<br>"Umm, sure." Sam shrugged, nodding.  
>"Sounds great!" Dean smiled, showing his white teeth.<p>

Ianto smiled back, and turned to The Doctor, "Hello, sir. Would you like some tea?" The Doctor shook his head, he really wasn't thirsty at the moment, which was odd considering what happened the previous night. "Alright." Ianto walked out of the room, his shoes loudly shuffling across the floor.

Jack folded his legs, and put one of his arms over the back of the couch, just brushing The Doctor's back. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well, you see, my Tardis blew up a few miles out, Completely destroyed on the outside. A bit burnt on the inside, from what I've seen. I sat on the road for a while, until these men here picked me up and I gave them directions to get here." The Doctor explained, as the Captain played with the hair by the nape of his neck. Jack nodded, and Ianto came in with the tea.

He handed his boss a cup of hot tea, "Careful, sir. It's very hot." Then he gave tea to Sam and Dean, "Same to you." He said, before glancing at The Doctor, smiling, and walking out.

"Well, Doctor, I can probably fix your umm, Tar-dis..? I just need the tools." Dean said, sipping on his tea, then spitting it back into the cup, blowing on the liquid.

"Awesome! I have like wrenches and screwdrivers ((winks at The Doctor)) and anything else you could need. What d'ya say, Doc?" Jack leaned into The Doctor, leaning his head onto the older man's shoulder.

The Doctor Shrugged, "Yeah, alright."

* * *

><p>Dean had finished repairing the exterior skin of the Tardis. (He had skills with this sort of thing because he always used to fuck up his Impala.) Where parts of the metal had been missing, he replaced it, and repainted. Then, he cleaned her up by getting the dirt off.<p>

"Would you like to check out the inside?" The Doctor asked Sam and Dean.

"Yeah dude, totally." Dean said, punching his brother's shoulder.

"Ow... Yeah, sure." Sam rubbed his arm, in pain.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the door opened. The Winchesters, along with jack, stepped inside.

"It's... Bigger -" Dean began. "On the inside!" Sam finished. Jack and The Doctor smiled at each other, because Sam and Dean said "The thing."

After that, Sam and Dean left, leaving the other men their phone numbers just in case they needed help. The Captain and The Doctor were left alone, and it got quite awkward... as usual.

"It was really nice visiting you, Jack." The Doctor had said.

"You too Doc. You know, I was thinking; I could leave Owen in charge, and come travel with you. Ya know, keep ya company since Donna isn't around anymore. We could actually get the chance to spend time together, for a little while." Jack rambled on. The Doctor looked down at his feet.

He smiled sadly, looking back up. "Jack I would love to, _really love_; but I can't have that. I'm sorry, Captain." He placed a hand on his best mate's shoulder.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's alright. I don't trust Owen to keep things safe anyway... But can I ask why?"

The Doctor replaced his hand with his head, "I don't really like to talk about it, but you're you so I guess I'll pry. Well after what I did to Donna, I'm afraid of hurting people. More brilliant people, the important people. They always get hurt because of me, so I decided that I will travel by myself to save others from possible death by traveling with me. I know you can't die, but I can hurt you emotionally; more than I could ever hurt Rose, Donna, Martha or even _Peri _**((If you watch Classic Who))**, and I strangled her! So I try to keep my distance from people I used to associate myself with. I only really talk to people when they are in need of help, or if I really need help, like today."

Jack hugged The Doctor, "Don't say that, Doc. You don't really hurt anybody. Has Rose died? No. Martha? No. Donna? No! So Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, I'm a big boy, I can take some pain."

"You don't understand, Jack. I don't deserve it. It's too good for me." Jack didn't respond, he just held the Time Lord in his arms, trying his best to comfort him.

"I have to go." The Doctor whispered.

Jack kissed his head, "Not yet." He continued to wrap his arms around The Doctor, enjoying the feel of two bodies pressed against each other. He kissed his head again, "Alright, go."

He smiled as The Doctor got inside the Tardis. He waved goodbye, and The Doctor waved back.

* * *

><p><em>"So all alone." <em>The Doctor heard a voice call in his head. It was his voice... But it wasn't _him_. The voice was so vicious; So _corrupt_.

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked out loud, looking around frantically, but there was nobody there.

_"Oh silly Doctor. You'll see soon enough." _The voice said nothing else.

'What was that?' The Doctor thought.

He walked over to the console of the Tardis and started to prepare her to fly to London. He didn't quite know why he wanted to go there, but he did. He felt like he should.

When he got to London, he decide to walk around a bit, so he looked at different places to get a bite to eat, or something to drink. He ended up passing Powell Estate, so he stopped walking, and looked to where Rose once lived.  
>For a second he thought he saw Rose watching the tele with Jackie, but it was gone in a few seconds.<br>'I'm seeing things.' He thought, and continued walking.  
>After a while of walking, he heard a very loud car coming towards him.<br>He looked back, and a little ways off, he saw a big black 1967 Chevy Impala driving along the road. Inside it were two young men named Sam and Dean. In the back, there was another man though. One he has not seen before.  
>The car pulled up to him, "Hey, Doctor! I knew it was you. The only people who wear over-coats are you, and my buddy here." Dean said from his car window, gesturing to the guy in the back. The man waved and The Doctor nodded slightly. Then the guy in the back smiled a creepy lop-sided smile that would've been cute if he had met the guy.<p>

"So uh.. Where 'ya headed?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.  
>"Nowhere, I thought I would just walk around a bit." The Doctor replied, shading his eyes from the sun that was getting low in the sky.<br>"Well we were about to get dinner and drinks, want to come?" Sam asked. _That's weird_. The Doctor thought, _nobody ever invites me out._

He nodded and got into the backseat with the other Over-coated man. He stuck his hand out, "Doctor."

"Angel." The man said, and shook his hand

"What?"

"_What?_" He copied.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Castiel. And yours?"

"..."

"..."

"The Doctor. Some used to call me Theta Sigma, but we don't use that name anymore."

"Oh... Okay."

After the very awkward conversation between Castiel and The Doctor, they arrived at the place; It was called "The Fryer's Delight." The building was quite small on the outside, the walls painted a forest green colour. On the inside, it was aslo... rather small looking, but it had a nice feel to it. Nothing to fancy, or too trashy. As the group of 4 walked in, they headed over to the counter near the front.

"Would can I get you nice men, today?" The man who was behind the counter said, with an overly nice voice. If you looked hard enough at his face (Which had wrinkles around the eyes and mouth from smiling,) you could see that he really didn't like this job, because it made him feel old. _I feel old, too._ The Doctor sighed, looking at one of the menus._  
><em>

"I'll have the Cod, I guess... Do you have beer here?" Dean asked, ordering the only thing on the menu that he could think would look appealing to him.  
>"Ah, yes. What kind would you like?" The man said, still smiling. He passed over a menu with the selection of alcoholic beverages.<br>Dean passed it back, "I don't care much for type. Just bring me the best you got." The old man nodded, and turned to Sam.  
>He hesitated a bit, "Oh, uh.. I'll have the same as him. Minus the beer, plus a water." He smiled a small, yet awkward smile, because the dude was starting to creep him out, what with all of that smiling. <em>Geez dude, you don't have to smile like<em> **that.**

"I don't want anything. Not hungry." Cas grumbled, looking down at his feet. Castiel was still a bit shy, being new to the whole "human way of life." He barely just learned how to brush his teeth, he wasn't about to learn how to talk to people at a restaurant.

"I'll have Earl Grey tea, with a bit of lemon, if that's alright." The Doctor said, in his usual ecstatic voice. The man had jotted down all of these notes, and called for a waitress to take them to their seats. She was really pretty, in The Doctor's eyes. She had light blonde hair that was wavy, almost curly. Her face was more of a roundish shape, with light-blue eyes that made her look cute. But more of in a... Daughter sort of way.

"I'm Annabeth, if you find anything wrong with your meal, call for me." She flashed a bright white smile, and sat the guests down at a booth in the far back, away from any possible crowd.  
>As soon as she left, Dean turned to Sam, "Dude, what d'ya think? Can I score?" He winked, and raised his eyebrows in a... suggestive manner.<br>Sam scoffed, quite loud, "Of course man, and I'm a 3 eyed purple elephant." He rolled his eyes at his older brother, always trying to pick up a girl. Obviously, he didn't doubt for a second that Dean could get into bed with her, but _he_ wasn't going to be the one to say it.  
>"Ermm, Well why not?" Dean asked, now feeling self-conscious. That immediately made Sam feel bad.<br>"Well, I just mean... You shouldn't we just got here, and you're already trying to pick up a girl. At least wait a day or so." Sam suggested, causing Dean to nod his head, not really caring. It was just one girl... There were plenty of others.

After that, the food and drinks came, and the four, had a conversation about different places that they had been. To say the least, everyone had a great time, sitting and getting to know one another.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Of the chapter obviously, not the book. That would be a pretty shitty ending. So, I guess this is more of a filler chapter, since absolutely nothing happened. Haha.

**Anywho, stay tuned for next chapter!**


End file.
